The Snow Queen
by Snow'Queen YunJae
Summary: Yunho yang tidak suka dengan segala hal berbau akting diseret paksa untuk menonton pertunjukkan musikal dan membuatnya terpukau oleh sosok Snow Queen yang diperankan oleh Jaejoong. Apakah semua itu bisa mengubah sudut pandang Yunho akan sebuah akting yang tidak disukai pria itu, atau malah sebaliknya -Bad Summary-. YunJae, Yaoi, DLDR, RnR please, Newbie here.
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Snow Queen.

Author : Me.

Cast : YunJaeYooSuMin and other.

Genre : Romance, Drama (?).

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : Chapter 1.

_**Warning : Boy X Boy, Dont Like Dont Read, No Bash, No Flame!**_

_Chapter 1_

"_The Snow Queen_?" Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja meluncur dari mulut Yunho, saat kedua pria yang ada didepannya mengajak untuk menonton sebuah pertunjukkan drama musikal yang bertajuk_ The Snow Queen._

Pikiran Yunho langsung tertuju pada sebuah dongeng yang biasa diceritakan oleh salah satu pengurus rumah dirumahnya sewaktu kecil. Ia tergelak yang membuat kedua pria tadi menatapnya bingung.

"Apa ada yang salah hyung?" Changmin menautkan keningnya, tidak mengerti tentang hal apa yang membuat Yunho tergelak seperti itu. Tidak ada yang lucu dalam kalimatnya saat mengajak Yunho untuk menonton pertunjukkan yang tengah heboh saat ini.

"Kalian mengajakku menonton drama musikal yang layak ditonton anak kecil itu padaku?" Dari nada bicara Yunho kali ini sangat jelas jika ia mengolok-olok kedua temannya.

"Bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, tapi kali ini berbeda, dan kau tahu kan Jung Jihoon? Pengamat film sekaligus sutradara dan pemilik perusahaan Entertainer terbesar dikorea selatan, dia mengakui akan bagusnya drama musikal ini dan para pecinta drama tentunya sangat dianjurkan untuk menontonnya." Yoochun mengeluarkan tiga buah tiket pertunjukan drama musikal itu dari saku celana jeansnya, kemudian meletakkan diatas meja kafe yang selalu mereka datangi setiap hari diwaktu makan siang.

Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Kau serius ingin menonton sampah ini?" Ia melirik sinis dua sahabat kentalnya yang nampak antusias untuk menonton pertunjukkan yang ia vonis akan sangat membosankan.

Ia memang tidak gemar menonton program yang dinamakan drama, film atau pun yang berbau tentang hal yang seperti itu. Sejak kecil ia sudah sangat anti menonton TV dan hingga sekarang, ketertarikannya pada sebuah dunia akting benar-benar tidak ada.

Jika kebanyakan pria menyukai genre film menantang seperti action, mistery, horor dan semacamnya, ia tetap tidak menyukainya, jangankan suka melirikpun ia tidak akan mau.

"Aku tahu kau benci bioskop dan tak pernah mengajak pacar-pacarmu kesana, kau lebih suka mengajak mereka ke apartemenmu dan menghabiskan sepanjang waktu diranjang untuk mendengar gadis-gadis bodoh itu mendesah dibawahmu."

Yunho meringis ketika dengan gamblang Yoochun menyebut aktivitas favoritnya selama ini.

"Tentu aku tidak salah kan Yun?" Tanya Yoochun yang dalam pandangan Yunho sedang mengejeknya.

"Chun-ah aku..."

"Hyung, aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus ikut kami menonton, atau kau ingin aku mengatakan bagaimana tingkahmu selama ini kepada ummamu hyung?" Sela Changmin dengan ancaman yang terdengar mengerikan dikuping Yunho.

Yunho mendelik tajam, kemudian berdecak pelan. Seringain kemenangan sudah nampak tercetak jelas dibibir Yoochun maupun Changmin. Ditatapnya satu persatu pria yang teramat dekat dengannya ini. Sepertinya kelemahan yang ia miliki sudah sangat dihapal dengan jelas oleh kedua sahabatnya.

Dihelanya napasnya, sedikit menimang-nimang untuk memberi jawaban pada ajakan konyol itu. Seharusnya ia tahu jika menolak keinginan kedua pria ini sama saja bagai berhadapan dengan ibunya. Ancaman yang kuat dari mereka membuat Yunho tak bisa berkutik.

"Baiklah hyung, nampaknya kau lebih suka aku mengatakan kelakuanmu pada Jung imo..." ujar Changmin yang membuatnya mulai gelagapan dan megumpat kesal dalam hati.

"Sudah Min, Yunho memang suka berada diapartemen dari pada harus ke sebuah drama musikal ataupun bioskop, mungkin menghabiskan beberapa ronde dengan Jessica, atau si _slut _Ahra lebih menarik."

Yunho mulai meringis lagi. Desakan dan ancaman yang selalu sama saat pemaksaan terhadap dirinya seolah bukan hal yang baru lagi. Tapi, ia cukup bingung dengan dirinya yang pada akhir akan ikut dengan apa yang mereka inginkan. Dan hal yang sama pun terjadi, ia tidak bisa menolak ajakan yang mengandung unsur ancaman didalamnya barang sekali.

"Kalian menang!" Ujarnya seraya membuang tatapan kearah lain, sementara Changmin dan Yoochun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku heran kenapa kau tidak suka film hyung?"

Yunho menautkan keningnya saat pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Changmin

"Tidak ada yang menarik dari sebuah film," sahutnya datar dan mulai menyeruput jus jeruk miliknya yang sisa setengah gelas.

"Hey, kau orang teraneh yang ku temui, apa kau tidak merasa hidupmu monoton hyung?" Lagi, Changmin bertanya yang membuatnya mulai risih jika membicarakan kenapa ia tidak suka film dan yang lainnya menyangkut itu.

"Yunho hanya tertarik dengan blue film, dia bilang blue film adalah maha karya." Yoochun menyahut seraya tersenyum jahil kepada Yunho yang melotot mendengarnya.

"Otakmu kurang waras Chun, sekalipun aku tidak pernah melihat film nista itu," ucap cepat Yunho mengklarifikasi pernyataan Yoochun yang asal-asalan tadi.

Yoochun tergelak, Yunho memang benar-benar tidak menyukai film dan Yoochun sangat tahu pasti itu. Hanya saja tadi Yoochun ingin menggoda pria yang sedang menatapnya kesal itu.

"Itu seni hyung, kau bilang nista? Ck, kau sendiri sering melakukan adegan yang ada difilm nista itu..." sahut Changmin yang membuat gelak tawa Yoochun semakin menjadi-jadi. Changmin memperhatikan Yoochun, sedikit berdecak melihat reaksi berlebihan pria itu.

"Kau juga sama Yoochun hyung, kalian sama-sama penguasa wanita yang patut disebut _bastard_!" tambah Changmin yang membuat Yoochun terdiam seketika dan menatap tajam pria jangkung yang lebih muda diantara mereka bertiga.

"Ralat Changmin, kami bukan _bastard_, mungkin _sex god _terdengar lebih keren." Sela Yunho dan menahan tawanya karna ekspresi Changmin yang menghoror.

"Aku akan mati muda jika berada ditengah orang gila seperti kalian!" Ucap Changmin sedikit bergidik ngeri menatap kedua pria yang tengah menyeringai kearahnya.

"Tapi kau sudah berada ditengah-tengah orang gila ini sejak dua tahun yang lalu Min," Yoochun mengingatkan kenyataan yang membuat Changmin mendesah pelan.

"Terserahlah hyung, tapi aku adalah yang paling waras diantara kalian," sahut Changmin sedikit terkekeh, kemudian melirik jam tangannya.

"Satu jam lagi akan dimulai, oh aku tidak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun drama musikal itu." Timpal Changmin lagi seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau terlalu antusias untuk melihat lelucon," ujar Yunho dengan malas ia mengikuti Changmin dan Yoochun yang sudah berdiri bersiap untuk melangkah keluar dari dalam kafe favorit mereka.

"Okey Yunho, kami sangat antusias, dan beraktinglah sedikit jika kau juga antusias untuk menontonnya." Yunho memutar bola matanya saat Yoochun mengatakan hal yang menurutnya paling tak masuk akal ia dengar hari ini.

"Cukup aku ikut dengan kalian saja, tidak perlu merubah moodku yang sudah hancur!" Tegas Yunho sembari melangkahkan kaki menuju sebuah mobil sport miliknya.

"Aku ikut Yunho hyung..." ujar Changmin yang langsung ditatap heran oleh Yunho. Biasanya Changmin lebih suka ikut Yoochun ketimbang dirinya, dengan beberapa alasan tertentu yang menyebabkan pria jangkung itu enggan menumpang mobilnya.

"Aku takut Yunho hyung akan kabur, bukannya ke gedung teater!" timpalnya menjelaskan pada Yunho yang menahan napasnya karna jengkel dengan alasan yang tidak akan dilakukannya.

Tentu saja, Yunho tidak akan kabur dari mereka, terlebih lagi ia sudah berjanji. Pantang untuknya mengingkari janji yang sudah ia buat. Dan alasan Changmin barusan yang ingin ikut mobilnya, sungguh membuat harga dirinya terluka. Dan sekarang, Yunho seolah-olah merasa diperlakukan seperti seorang tahanan.

Changmin tidak mempedulikan wajah Yunho yang masam, ia segera membuka pintu samping kemudi mobil sport mewah ini dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman disana. Sedangkan Yoochun, pria itu hanya tergelak seraya memasuki mobilnya yang tepat disamping mobil Yunho di parkiran samping kafe ini.

"Aku sungguh akan gila hari ini!" gumam Yunho, kemudian masuk kedalam mobil dan melirik Changmin yang menyeringai kearahnya.

"Aku bukan tahanan, _dude_," dengusnya pada Changmin yang tak acuh dengan perkataannya, lalu menyalakan mobilnya untuk pergi ke teater.

.

.

.

_Arts Center Seoul Opera Hall..._

Yunho mendengus pelan melihat antrian yang cukup panjang terjadi dipintu masuk ruangan pertunjukkan akan diadakan. Diliriknya Changmin yang menganga lebar melihat sebuah poster besar yang terpajang di dinding.

Sepertinya Yunho kini mengerti kenapa dua sahabatnya itu bersi keras menyeretnya untuk menonton pertunjukkan ini. Diposter besar yang diperhatikan Changmin, ia melihat wajah artis favorit kedua pria itu diantara para pemain yang lain.

Setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit mereka mengantri, kini ketiganya sudah berada diruang teater tempat pertunjukkan, beberapa menit lagi pertunjukkan yang dinanti-nanti seluruh orang diruangan gedung ini -kecuali Yunho, akan segera tampil. Beberapa penonton bahkan ada yang menjerit heboh saat lampu dimatikan dan dibukanya tirai yang tadi tertutup.

Instument musik pembuka mulai dimainkan, dan muncul tokoh-tokoh yang akan bermain dalam pertunjukkan drama musikal ini, mengenalkan diri mereka dan peran yang akan mereka mainkan.

Para penonton bertepuk tangan meriah dan merubah keadaan menjadi riuh. Yunho menghela napasnya, ia mulai bosan berada ditengah ruangan pertunjukkan. Salah satu cara menghindari rasa bosannya hanya satu untuk saat ini, tidur. Tidak ada opsi yang lain yang dapat ia lakukan, tidak mungkin ia kabur dari sini, ataupun menelpon para gadis-gadis yang ia kenal, mengingat ia kurang suka chating, jadi hanya tidur pilihan yang tepat untuk sekarang, lagi pula kedua orang sahabatnya yang tengah mengapitnya ditengah-tengah mereka tidak akan memperhatikan dirinya karena sudah dapat dipastikan mereka akan fokus menonton pertunjukkan.

"Selamat tidur, _bro_..." ucap Yunho dalam hati dan memejamkan matanya, tidak peduli dengan apa yang tengah terjadi didepan.

.

.

.

Yunho terjaga dari tidurnya yang nyaman ditengah keriuhan yang mulai terjadi dan membuatnya terganggu. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan pandangan matanya yang sedikit kabur, diliriknya kesamping kanan, ada Changmin yang terlihat sangat tegang menatap kedepan, kemudian ia melirik ke arah Yoochun yang ada disamping kiri. Hal yang sama didapatinya pada pria itu. Lalu kenapa keriuhan tadi terjadi dan dengan mudahnya terganti dengan sunyi pada penonton selain suara-suara yang tercipta dari para aktor drama musikal diatas panggung mereka.

Ia menghela napas lagi, berpikir untuk menyambung tidur yang tadi terganggu dan menyamankan posisi duduk. Namun belum-belum ia sempat menutup kembali matanya sebuah suara yang sangat merdu kini menyapa telinganya dengan alunan lagu tanpa diiringi musik.

Musang Yunho segera membuka dan langsung menatap kedepan, ia melihat seseorang yang sedang melakukan beberapa gerakan yang disebut koreografi, sedikit berlebihan jika bukan itu yang menjadi fokus perhatiannya sekarang, ia tengah mencari seseorang yang menyanyikan lagu yang tidak dikenalnya milik siapa itu. Dan tidak menunggu waktu yang lama, ia menemukan orang yang dicarinya dalam balutan gaun putih dengan mahkota cantik yang serupa terbuat dari es.

Fokus perhatiannya mulai terpusat pada sang penyanyi lagu, yang ia tebak adalah sang _Snow Queen._ Matanya memperhatikan dengan seksama pergerakan Snow Queen yang anggun, dengan beberapa orang disekitarnya yang memuja. Sedikit gerakan memutar yang cukup sulit layaknya yang biasa dilakukan para balerina dilakukan dengan sangat sempurna dalam balutan gaun panjang khas Snow Queen.

Beberapa detik kemudian tirai berjalan mulai menutup panggung dan tak menampakkan lagi pose-pose terbaik yang diberikan para aktor serta aktris yang terakhir kali tampil.

Tepuk tangan membahana mulai nyata didengarnya lagi, seakan menyadarkan dirinya dari keterpukauan yang sesaat lalu terjadi. Yunho menatap Changmin yang tersenyum penuh kearahnya.

"Menarik kan hyung? Tidak ada unsur anak kecil dalam drama ini," ucap Changmin. Yunho hanya diam dan sedikit mengangguk. Bagaimana ia bisa berkomentar jika melihat saja tepat pada bagian akhir cerita.

"Kim Jaejoong benar-benar Snow Queen..." ujar Yoochun yang langsung dapat tatapan bingung dari Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho heran, rasa-rasanya nama itu tidak asing ditelinganya.

"Yaa, Kim Jaejoong, dia satu kampus dengan kita, kau tidak tahu?" tanya balik Yoochun dan tak mempedulikan para penonton lain yang terlihat riuh kembali karna tirai terbuka lagi dan menampakkan semua para pemain yang menunduk sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasih atas apresiasi para penonton.

"Kim Jaejoong, yang berperan sebagai Snow Queen itu hyung, kau tidak menyimak dari awal perkenalan tokoh?" Ujar Changmin sembari manatap lekat Yunho yang sedang fokus kedepan memperhatikan sang Snow Queen yang sekali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih dan melambaikan tangan sebelum tirai itu kembali menutup.

"Kau sudah tahu dia terpaksa kesini karna kita, jangan harap jika dia menonton dengan benar," sahut Yoochun yang seakan tepat menampar wajah Yunho dengan pernyataannya.

"Tapi dia keterlaluan hyung, tidak mengenali Kim Jaejoong yang bahkan satu jurusan dengannya, ckck."

"Itu wajar saja, Yunho hanya melirik gadis-gadis cantik, dan dia hanya mengenal sedikit pria-pria berada disekitarnya," ujar Yoochun mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya mengikuti para penonton lain yang sudah mulai keluar dari ruangan sangat besar ini, karena pertunjukkan sudah selesai.

Yunho diam, otaknya mulai berpikir dengan percakapan kedua sahabatnya tadi. Dia masih mengingat-ngingat tentang siapa itu Kim Jaejoong yang mereka bilang satu jurusan dengannya. Seingatnya tidak ada seorangpun gadis yang satu kelas ataupun satu jurusan yang tidak pernah luput ia kencani, tapi Kim Jaejoong, nama yang cukup familiar ditelinganya, namun tak dikenal.

"Yaa Yunho, mau sampai kapan kau duduk disitu?" tegur Yoochun yang sudah berdiri beberapa meter dari tempat mereka duduk tadi.

Yunho segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, pikirannya masih kepada Kim Jaejoong sang Snow Queen dalam drama musikal tadi. Selain suara merdu Jaejoong yang tadi membuatnya terus terjaga, Jaejoong juga mempunyai paras cantik yang sempat membuat Yunho tercengang beberapa detik. Kini, ia cukup penasaran dengan hal itu.

"Yaa, apa benar Kim Jaejoong satu jurusan denganku?" tanya langsung Yunho ketika sudah berada diantara Yoochun dan Changmin.

"Hyung, kau benar-benar hanya memperhatikan gadis rupanya, padahal kalian selalu satu kelas yang sama!" jawab Changmin sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ck, sungguh aku sedikit merasa kenal dengan namanya tapi sungguh aku tidak kenal dengan gadis itu..." sahut Yunho, entahlah kenapa kini ia malah begitu penasaran dengan Jaejoong. Mungkin karna suara merdu yang mampu membuatnya melihat pertunjukkan tadi meski hanya dibagian akhir, atau mungkin juga ia merasa tertarik dengan wajah cantik yang dimiliki oleh sang Snow Queen didrama musikal yang pertama kali ia lihat.

Changmin dan Yoochun terpaku ditempat mereka, sesaat setelah Yunho menyebut kalimatnya tadi. Namun dengan tawa geli yang tak bisa ditahan Changmin lagi ketika sadar maksud Yunho pun berkata.

"Hyung, Kim Jaejoong bukan _gadis_, dia seorang _pria _sama seperti kita!"

Kedua musang Yunho membelalak lebar mendengar semua itu, dengan cepat ditatapnya Changmin yang ada disampingnya dan menatap menuntut pria yang masih tertawa itu.

"Ooh sepertinya ada yang salah sangka gender disini, padahal sudah sangat jelas Jaejoong bilang bahwa dia adalah seorang _pria _yang mendapat peran sangat penting dalam drama musikal," ujar Yoochun dengan nada mengejek yang sangat Yunho paham dan membuatnya mengumpati dirinya sendiri karna hal memalukan yang ia buat didepan dua pria terlicik yang pernah ia kenal.

~_TBC_

Maaf jika tidak menarik, aku newbie dalam hal penulisan, perlu banyak belajar lagi. Dan jika ada saran aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati :)

typo ada dimana", eyd juga masih ga beraturan.

Jika tertarik dengan ff ini, semoga bisa memberikan beberapa kata dikotak review ne, dukungan dan semangat sangat berarti buat seorang newbie seperti aku :)

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membacanya...

-_**Snow'Queen YunJae**_-

Review ?

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Snow Queen.

Author : Me.

Cast : YunJaeYooSuMin and other.

Genre : Romance, Drama (?).

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : Chapter 2.

_**Warning : Boy X Boy, Dont Like Dont Read, No Bash, No Flame!**_

Chapter 2.

Jejeran antrian pembelian tiket yang tengah terjadi di gedung teater ini cukup lenggang. Yunho, turun dari mobilnya setelah ia memarkirkan mobil kesayangannya ditempat parkir gedung teater yang kemarin ia datang bersama dua sahabatnya.

Kali ini Yunho datang sendiri, tak ada Changmin atau pun Yoochun bersamanya. Mungkin ini adalah sebuah hal konyol yang pernah ia buat secara sadar, tapi sesuatu yang dinamakan penasaran setelah mengetahui sosok Snow Queen yang diperankan oleh pria itu membuat dirinya seakan tidak bisa tidur nyenyak tadi malam.

Entahlah, perasaan yang begitu kuat dan ingin melihat lagi sosok yang menurutnya sangat anggun dalam balutan gaun panjang dan mahkota yang menyerupai es itu selalu saja mengusik hatinya. Dan fakta yang cukup membuatnya tercengang hebat sekaligus malu pada saat mengetahui kenyataan tentang gender si Snow Queen lebih membuatnya terkagum-kagum pada pria yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu.

Sungguh, Yunho sedikit menyayangkan dan menyesali karena tidak melihat bagaimana perform pria itu menjadi Snow Queen, ia tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa sempurnanya Jaejoong menjadi tokoh antagonis yang memikat. Tentu, ia berpikir sangat sempurna, mengingat betapa takjub dan terpukaunya ia saat melihat scene terakhir pertunjukkan drama musikal yang baru pertama kali ditontonnya itu.

Maka dengan segala sesuatu yang baginya berbenturan dengan apa yang selama ini dilakukannya. Yunho dengan suka rela dan atas kehendak sendiri kini berada digedung teater, sudah jelas dan sangat jelas apa yang membawanya untuk berada disini, niatnya pun cuma hanya satu, menonton kembali drama musikal The Snow Queen.

Sebenarnya bukan untuk menonton sepenuhnya drama yang bertajuk Snow Queen yang masih dalam pikirannya itu adalah sebuah dongeng anak-anak. Yang sebenarnya ingin ia tonton hanyalah bagian dimana sang Snow Queen atau Jaejoong yang tampil, selain itu ia tidak berminat sama sekali untuk melihatnya ataupun menyimak drama itu. Well, sepertinya ia cukup tertarik pada pria itu, dan entah dibagian mana yang membuatnya cukup tertarik sehingga ia melakukan hal konyol yang bertolak belakang dengan kegemarannya.

Mungkin Yunho tertarik pada angel voice yang dimiliki Jaejoong, karena suara merdu bak malaikat itu ia kembali terjaga dan berhasil menyeret matanya untuk menatap kearah panggung, atau mungkin juga karena paras cantik Jaejoong yang ia kira adalah seorang gadis diawal. Entahlah, Yunho sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dan ada dibagian mana, yang jelas menurutnya ia ingin melihat perform pria itu menjadi Snow Queen.

Yunho sudah mengikuti barisan antrian, tidak menunggu waktu yang lama kini tiba gilirannya untuk dilayani membeli tiket masuk drama yang akan dimainkan hari ini.

"Aku minta satu tiket _The Snow Queen_." Ucap Yunho sebelum sang wanita petugas penjualan tiket menanyainya.

Wanita itu menautkan keningnya dari balik meja pelayanan pembelian tiket. Namun beberapa detik kemudian wanita yang menurut Yunho seumuran dengannya itu tersenyum ramah dan berkata.

"Maaf, drama itu sudah tutup pertunjukkannya, kemarin adalah pertunjukkan terakhir."

Yunho membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan wanita didepannya ini. Ia segera menguasai rasa terkejutnya karena tadi dan sedikit berdeham sebelum meninggalkan antrian.

Ia sedikit meringis saat memasuki mobil, dan beberapa sumpah serapah karena kebodohannya yang sedari tadi diucapkan oleh bibir hatinya.

"_Geezzz_, kenapa cepat sekali drama itu selesai pertunjukkannya, sial sekali, aku bahkan membolos ke kampus hanya untuk menonton..." Yunho menghentikan ocehannya, sesuatu yang baru saja disadari oleh otaknya kini membuatnya mendengus dan segera menstarter mobil maticnya.

"Ooh Tuhan, semoga aku masih tidak terlalu terlambat untuk kembali mengikuti kelas!" Ucapnya penuh pengharapan dan segera melajukan mobilnya menuju ke universitas dimana ia tercatat sebagai mahasiswa.

Beberapa waktu lalu otaknya baru memproses dengan benar keadaan berlangsung. Jika tidak ada pertunjukkan _The Snow Queen_ hari ini, maka sang pemeran Snow Queen tengah berada dikampus dan mengikuti kelas yang saat ini ia tinggal hanya untuk membeli tiket drama yang dibintangi pria itu, setidaknya itu lah yang tadi di asumsikan Yunho.

.

.

.

Yunho segera berlari menuju kelas dimana seharusnya ia berada sekarang. Sesekali ia menengok arlojinya, sudah hampir tiga puluh menit ia ketinggalan mengikuti pembelajaran. Dan sekarang ia juga harus memutar otak mencari sebuah alasan yang logis untuk dikatakan pada sang dosen. Sebenarnya, ia juga mempunyai alternatif lain yang lebih mudah untuk dijalani, yaitu sepenuhnya membolos dan menunggu Jaejoong keluar dari kelas. Tapi, menurutnya, ia harus masuk kelas dan membuktikan tentang keberadaan Jaejoong yang dikatakan Changmin selalu satu kelas dengannya.

_Well_, sepertinya tidak ada opsi yang baik untuk membuktikan secepatnya omongan bocah itu selain ia harus mengikuti sisa jam pelajaran. Dan sepertinya juga, Yunho tidak menyadari tentang perubahan sikap dirinya yang cukup besar hanya karena Kim Jaejoong yang menyita perhatiannya kemarin.

Kini, ia sudah tiba didepan sebuah kelas yang pintunya terbuka, ia sedikit melongokan kepalanya kedalam dan mengedarkan dengan cepat musangnya, mengamati setiap mahasiswa yang mengikuti kelas hari ini. Dan sampailah musang itu pada sosok pria yang dicari-carinya. Sebuah seringain puas tercetak dibibirnya, dan dalam hatinya, ia membenarkan perkataan Changmin.

"Ehem..." ia sedikit berdeham untuk memecah fokus yang terjadi didalam ruangan kelas ini. Sang dosen pria yang berumur lebih dari setengah baya darinya itu segera menoleh kedepan ruang kelas, dan cukup terkejut melihat sang mahasiswa yang sangat tidak pantas lagi untuk dikatakan terlambat memasuki kelasnya.

"_Jeoseonghamnida_, aku terlambat hari ini." ucap Yunho cepat dan membungkukkan setengah badannya, ia cukup ngeri saat melihat kilatan mata yang ada dibalik kaca mata tebal dosennya.

"Kau tahu, sudah berapa lama kelas berjalan?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut sang dosen sangat Yunho tahu jawabannya.

"30 menit," sahut Yunho polos dan memasang wajah penuh bersalahnya sehingga dosennya pun menjadi lebih melunak melihat ekspresinya. Pria setengah baya itu menghela napasnya dan menatap datar Yunho yang masih berdiri diambang pintu.

"Duduklah dan perhatikan dengan benar!" perintahnya pada Yunho dan dengan segera Yunho mengangguk dan berterima kasih pada pria itu.

"_Gamsahamnida_, _seongsaengnim_."

Yunho cukup lega, karena dosennya kali ini tidak cerewet seperti biasanya, ia juga tidak perlu repot-repot untuk beralasan, dan hal itu membuatnya sempat terpikir bahwa usahanya memasang tampang memelas dan penuh rasa bersalah tadi cukup berhasil. _Well_, buktinya ia sangat mudah memasuki kelas yang hampir berakhir beberapa puluh menit lagi.

Ia menuju kursi dibelakang dimana biasa ia duduki dalam kelas ini. Ia juga mengambil beberapa buku dari dalam tasnya, berpura-pura memperhatikan pelajaran yang ada, namun sedikitpun pikirannya tidak berada ditempatnya.

Sungguh, kini ia sedang sibuk memperhatikan seseorang yang ada dideretan kursi paling depan dan sembari mengumpati dirinya yang benar-benar tidak tahu akan kehadiran orang itu selama ini.

.

.

.

Yunho segera merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukannya asal kedalam tas, beberapa detik lalu sang dosen sudah keluar dari kelas, beberapa temannya pun juga sudah menuju keluar kelas. Fokus matanya masih tetap pada arah yang sama. Ia sedikit berdecak, saat sosok yang menjadi titik fokusnya mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju keluar kelas.

"Kim Jaejoong." Yunho setengah berteriak untuk memanggil pria yang tadi hendak keluar dengan sedikit gerakan reflek dan mimik yang jelas sangat terkejut ditampakkan oleh wajah cantik itu, saat menoleh ke arah Yunho yang memanggilnya.

Yunho menghela napas leganya, kemudian ia sedikit berlari menghampiri Jaejoong yang sudah berada diambang pintu. Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya, cukup bingung dengan panggilan Yunho padanya beberapa saat tadi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya langsung Jaejoong, ketika Yunho sudah tiba didepannya, mata besar pria ini menatap lekat Yunho, memperhatikan penampilan Yunho yang cukup rapi menurutnya.

Ia sedikit tergagap menjawab pertanyaan tak tanggung-tanggung Jaejoong tadi. Sangat jarang ia mendapati keadaan dirinya yang seolah kehabisan kata-kata atau mati gaya didepan orang lain. Biasanya ia cukup pandai berkata-kata, apa lagi jika dengan seorang wanita. Tapi, entah kenapa dengan seorang Kim Jaejoong, ia cukup merasa sulit untuk mengatur sebuah kalimat sebagai jawaban ia memanggil pria itu.

"Hmm, aku tidak menyangka kau berperan menjadi snow queen dalam drama itu." ujarnya dan merasa sungguh sangat buruk untuk mengawali obrolannya dengan membahas tentang sebuah drama yang ia tidak suka. Tapi, untuk saat ini ia cukup bersyukur karena pikiran itu begitu saja terlintas dan menyelamatkannya dari rasa malu akan kegagapan yang tak terbayangkan olehnya jika terjadi.

"Oh, terima kasih, tapi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting untukku," sahut Jaejoong dan terkesan sangat tak peduli saat mengucapkan itu.

Yunho menautkan keningnya, cukup bingung mengartikan maksud perkataan pria didepannya ini.

"Tapi itu sungguh luar biasa, aku sangat takjub melihat pertunjukkan mu, dan jujur aku berharap untuk bisa melihat itu lagi," Yunho sedikit berdeham saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, ia kurang yakin akan hal itu, namun ia juga sangat ingin melihat Jaejoong memerankan tokoh Snow Queen yang memikatnya diawal melihat drama.

"Kemarin adalah pertunjukkan terakhir drama itu, Jung. Dan aku sudah tidak ingin memperpanjang waktu pertunjukkan itu lagi, terlalu membosankan." Ucap Jaejoong malas, sebenarnya ia cukup terkejut atas panggilan Yunho tadi. Ia cukup tahu akan Yunho, pria dengan marga Jung yang tak pernah sekalipun mengajaknya bicara selama ini. Tapi, ia sedikit penasaran dengan pria ini yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya dan membicarakan tentang drama musikalnya.

"Apa kau akan memainkan sebuah drama baru?" Pertanyaan yang cukup mengejutkan untuk diucapkan Yunho. Ia juga terlihat antusias saat bertanya tentang hal itu.

"Entahlah,"sahut Jaejoong sembari mengangkat bahunya dan bergegas untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Kau begitu sangat keren dengan tokoh antagonis Snow Queen, anggun dan sangat memukau." Ujar Yunho berusaha untuk menahan pergerakkan Jaejoong, dan ia berhasil, karena detik itu juga Jaejoong langsung kembali berbalik ke arahnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk diartikan Yunho.

"Antagonis?" Tanya Jaejoong, sorot matanya menatap heran Yunho yang kini sedikit terkekeh.

"Ya, Snow Queen yang licik dan..."

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca cerita dongeng, Jung." Sela Jaejoong yang membuat mulut Yunho sedikit menganga.

Ia cukup syok dengan ucapan Jaejoong tadi. Ditatapnya mata besar pria itu dengan intens, ada sorot pandangan mencemooh yang nampak sangat jelas diedarkan oleh Jaejoong. Dan jujur, hal itu membuat Yunho semakin tidak mengerti dan penasaran.

"Jika tidak melihatnya, jangan pura-pura seolah-olah kau tahu tentang drama itu, aku cukup muak dengan orang-orang yang seperti kalian, benar-benar sangat membuatku jijik." Ucap Jaejoong, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat begitu sangat kesal, kemudian ia segera pergi dari hadapan pria ini dan hanya menyisakan sekumpulan pertanyaan yang mulai memenuhi kepala Yunho.

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

Maaf, jika semakin tidak menarik cerita nya T.T

makasih buat Yuunicorn yang udah kasih ide disini ya :D

Dan masih EYD ga beraturan, typo dimana". Alurnya lambat juga ._.v

Masukan dan komenan membangun sangat diterima, tapi no bash, no flame, jangan buat rusuh dirumah ku ya :)

mencoba membalas review, hehe.

I'm Siwonest : Iya bisa jadi begitu xD . nak~ dirimu kapan upd ff nya u,u

Jema agassi : gomawo hyung (?) tapi untuk yang ini aku ga yakin akan bagus (?) mungkin membosankan T.T

yuunicorn : iya umma lanjutin, gomawo yuu buat masukannya, dan kalau bisa ajarin umma EYD yang bener dalam menulis ff xD . umma ga mikir buat berat", jadi ringan aja udah cukup xD

Astuti YJS : cuma pic jangan diambil hati ok xD . Tapi jae udah mengalihkan dunianya tuh :3

DahsyatNyaff : iya lanjut ini, makasih.

ChwangKyuh EvilBerry : terima kasih ya, sebisanya deh buat melestarikan (?) ff yunjae yang ada.

irengiovanny : terima kasih, kamu juga semangat yaa~

iche .cassiopeiajaejoong : terimakasih :)

YunHolic : lapar melulu ah si min.

Milkyu : sepertinya begitu ^^

Misscelyunjae : boreeeee -timpuk pake min- lanjutkan punyamu :p

yippie : ne, ini lanjut.

Yunnieloveboo : my lovely yunnie, kamu selalu bilang bagus, dan boo ga ngerti apa yunnie paham membaca ff ini atau cuma karena boo suruh ? Kecentilan panggil" author -_-

Taeripark : ne :)

Jung Jaehyun : hee ? Ah kan ga kenal makanya ga sayang ._. udah kenal jadi udah sayang xD

ShinJiWoo920202 : terima kasih yaa :)

yuu : ga sempat kan tidur, udah disini ketemu :D

Guest : bener, banget playboy jung yunho ketemu sama si kim jaejoong yang errrr~

misschokyulate : terima kasih, ini lanjutannya :)

Terima kasih buat yang sudah memberi reviews dichap pertama kemarin, semoga chap ini juga bersedia untuk mereviewnya :)

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : The Snow Queen.

Author : Me.

Cast : YunJaeYooSuMin and other.

Genre : Romance, Drama (?).

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : Chapter 3.

_**Warning : Boy X Boy, Dont Like Dont Read, No Bash, No Flame!**_

_Chapter 3._

Ketukan bolpoin yang beradu dengan meja kayu itu membuat bunyi yang cukup nyaring didalam ruangan cukup besar yang sepi ini. Jaejoong, sang pelaku aktivitas itu terlihat tengah berpikir dengan serius. Sesekali keningnya mengkerut, lalu dengan segera lagi kepalanya menggeleng dengan cepat-cepat. Hal itu cukup lama dilakukannya.

Bibir merahnya yang berbentuk persis seperti buah cherry itu juga cukup sering berdecak, dengan kedua bola matanya yang indah menatap sebuah kertas yang tepat ketika ia masuk kedalam ruangan ini, ditemukannya berada diatas meja kebesarannya dalam klub teater yang dibangunnya satu tahun lalu dikampus ini.

Setelah selesai membaca selembar kertas yang berperihal undangan itu lah, Jaejoong menjadi cukup serius dan berpikir keras. Ia menghela napasnya, dan meremas undangan yang cukup membuat hatinya mencelos. Tapi belum sempat ia membuang kertas itu kedalam bak sampah disamping mejanya, Jaejoong buru-buru membukanya lagi dan merapikan kertas yang sudah kusut akibat remasannya.

_Ceklek_

Pintu ruangan klub teater miliknya terbuka. Seorang pria yang sangat ia kenal mulai masuk kedalam ruangan. Pria itu menyunggingkan senyuman lebar untuk Jaejoong. Namun, ia hanya membalas dengan decakan sempurna yang tanpa ragu lolos dari mulutnya.

"Kau sudah membaca undangan ini, kan?" tanya langsung Jaejoong tanpa harus berbasa-basi pada pria yang sejak awal berdirinya klub ini menjadi rekannya.

Pria itu terkekeh pelan sembari mengambil posisi duduk didepan meja Jaejoong.

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya?" tanya balik sang pria ini tanpa harus menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong yang sudah pasti diketahui oleh pria itu.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya ia menyamankan duduknya untuk bicara serius pada rekannya.

"_Come on, hyung._ Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tentang undangan ini." Ujar Jaejoong, ia berusaha menekan suaranya menjadi sehalus dan tanpa sedikit pun emosi.

"Jika kau sudah tahu apa, kenapa kau masih duduk disini dan berpikir layaknya orang idiot?"

Desahan lagi-lagi keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Menghadapi pria di depannya harus benar-benar memerlukan kesabaran yang ekstra. Ia sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang tadi dipikirkan dengan keras oleh otaknya.

"Kita tidak bisa mengikuti kompetesi ini, _hyung_. Kita tidak..."

"Kita bisa, hanya saja kau yang tidak mau!" potongan kata yang diucapkan pria ini sungguh bagai sebuah tamparan yang nyata bagi Jaejoong.

Kedua bola mata besarnya mendelik cukup tajam. Ia kurang suka dengan pernyataan yang tegas, dan ditujukan telak kepadanya.

"Chullie _hyung_, aku ketuanya di sini, aku tahu kemampuan setiap anggotaku, dan menurutku, kita tidak akan..."

"Ayolah Jae, klub ini sudah berdiri satu tahun, dan dalam satu tahun itu juga kita, yang aku maksud adalah, aku-kau dan seluruh anggota klub teater yang kau dirikan denganku ini belum sekali pun menunjukkan sebuah pentas drama, baik yang kecil sekali pun. Kau terlalu banyak berpikir dengan kemampuan para anggota, tidakkah kau tahu itu sama saja kau tidak mempercayai dengan bakat mereka, bakat yang selama ini kau asah dengan latihan setiap hari namun sekali pun tidak pernah tampil dalam acara pentas seni mana pun." Ucap pria ini lantang yang sukses membuat Jaejoong bungkam.

Jaejoong menatap lekat-lekat manik mata pria yang sudah sangat lama ia kenal ini. Ia tahu, dari balik tatapan yang diberikan pria itu, ada sebuah tekad yang nyata yang kini menggebu-gebu sangat nampak dengan jelas.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong juga ingin menunjukkan apa yang selama ini dipelajari oleh setiap anggotanya. Tampil dalam sebuah ajang pentas seni dan membuat bangga tiap anggota yang dipimpinnya, juga pihak universitas yang sudah memberikannya izin untuk membuka klub ini. Tapi, ia juga merasa harus bersikap dan berpikir realistis untuk sekarang. Sehingga pemikiran yang membuatnya tidak mampu mewujudkan harapan yang tertunda itu lebih cepat, masih bersarang dengan manis didalam otaknya.

"Heechul _hyung_, kau tahu kita hanya mempunyai sepuluh anggota yang disana juga terhitung kau dan aku, sepuluh orang, _hyung_, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih," ucap Jaejoong dengan ragu, ini lah sebenarnya alasan utama kenapa ia terlalu banyak menimang dan berpikir untuk mengikut sertakan klubnya dalam acara teater mana pun. Bagi Jaejoong dengan hanya beranggotakan sepuluh orang, itu hanya akan mempermalukan mereka. Tentu saja, menurutnya jumlah itu sangat kecil dalam sebuah pertunjukkan drama yang terkecil sekalipun.

Heechul menautkan keningnya, kemudian dengan gerakan kilat pria itu menyambar undangan yang ada diatas meja.

"Lihat Jae, lihat di sini," Heechul menunjukkan salah satu kalimat yang sangat telak membuat Jaejoong tidak nyaman.

"Ini adalah undangan eksklusif, ini sudah sangat jelas ditujukan kepadamu sebagai bentuk persaingan yang nyata, kau tahu sendiri jika gadis itu akan mengikut sertakan klubnya, dan hal itu membuktikan betapa sangat inginnya gadis itu bersaing denganmu, betapa inginnya ia mengalahkanmu, menjatuhkanmu, dan jika kau memilih untuk tidak ikut dalam kompetisi drama ini, sungguh Jae, kepopuleranmu sebagai bintang utama _The Snow Queen_ akan sangat tercoreng, dan hal itu akan membuat asumsi penikmat drama teater berpikir, kau seorang pria yang berhasil memerankan _Snow Queen_ dengan sempurna tapi bernyali ciut." Tambah Heechul, sedikitpun pria itu tidak ingin menyembunyikan tentang apa yang dipikirkannya pada Jaejoong.

Mendengar hal terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Heechul membuat hati Jaejoong panas. Terlebih lagi ia mendengar dengan sangat jelas dan gamblang tentang reputasinya yang akan hancur berkeping-keping. Sungguh, Jaejoong tidak akan bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi, ia baru saja membangun karirnya dalam drama teater, dan ia juga baru saja mendapat banyak sanjungan dari penonton drama yang menjadi debutnya sebagai aktor drama musikal itu.

Ia menatap lekat Heechul, dan mulai sedikit berpikir mengikuti keinginan Heechul untuk berpartisipasi dalam kompetisi drama yang diadakan oleh sebuah perusahaan entertaiment yang besar. Ia juga cukup mengetahui dengan jelas acara ini adalah sebuah acara tahunan yang diadakan dan disponsori langsung oleh perusahaan itu. Dan satu hal ia sadari, ia membenarkan -degan sangat- bahwa ia tidak mungkin tidak mengikut sertakan klub yang dipimpinnya ini.

Heechul menunggu keputusan Jaejoong yang sedang berpikir. Tentu Heechul tidak ingin melakukan apa yang diharapkannya itu terjadi tanpa persetujuan dari ketua klub. Segala keputusan ada ditangan Jaejoong. Segalanya, walau pria itu menolak untuk ikut berpatisipasi dalam kompetisi ini, Heechul harus menerimanya. Tapi, sebelum hal itu diluncurkan dengan tegas oleh bibir Jaejoong, sebisanya Heechul akan mendesak dan membuat pria itu tidak mempunyai opsi yang lebih bagus selain harus ikut serta.

Dan Heechul sangat kenal Jaejoong. Pria itu cukup pintar mendesak rekan ketua klubnya ini. Lagi pula Heechul merasa bosan dengan selalu latihan tapi tanpa sebuah pertujukkan yang nyata. Itu sungguh sangat membuatnya kecewa selama ini. Heechul juga cukup sadar dengan jumlah anggota mereka yang terkesan sangat sedikit, setidaknya mereka harus mempunyai 20 orang anggota. Tapi, segala sesuatu sudah direncanakan olehnya matang-matang dengan anggota klubnya yang lain kemarin, setelah surat undangan eksklusif itu diterimanya.

"Jadi Jae, bagaimana? Tentu kau tidak ingin membuat asumsi orang tentang..."

"Baiklah _hyung_, kau menang. Kita akan ikut kompetisi itu." putus Jaejoong setelah berpikir dengan singkat dan dengan kekhawatirannya akan reputasi karirnya, juga disertai dengan desakan Heechul tadi. Ia mengambil sebuah keputusan yang ia sendiri harus akui betapa sangat dahsyat dengan klub beranggotakan sepuluh.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahukan anggota lain, kita perlu rapat besok!" ucap Heechul dengan senyuman puasnya dan beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"Oh Jae, kau tidak perlu setegang itu, semua akan baik-baik saja, karirmu tidak akan kami hancurkan, aku janji! Kau akan tetap menjadi satu-satunya _Snow Queen _yang tercantik dan tersempurna yang pernah ada dalam drama itu, jika drama itu dipentas ulang dengan aktris dan aktor yang berbeda, tentunya." Ujar Heechul meyakinkan Jaejoong yang terlihat sedikit memucat setelah memberi keputusan final tadi.

"Semoga saja, kalian tidak mempermalukanku," sahut Jaejoong malas, ia mengambil tas berbahan kulitnya yang tersampir dikursi yang tadi di dudukinya.

Heechul hanya bisa menyeringai mendengar hal itu. Setidaknya, pria itu sudah berhasil didesaknya. Dan urusan mempermalukannya atau tidak atau yang dimaksud Jaejoong adalah tentang sebuah kemenangan itu adalah hal yang paling belakang, menurutnya yang penting klub mereka bisa tampil dan latihan selama ini tidak sia-sia.

"Percayalah pada kami, seperti kau percaya pada dirimu yang hebat."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian ia berbalik membelakangi Heechul yang mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya. Pikiran Jaejoong saat ini hanya satu, kembali ke rumahnya dan berendam air hangat untuk merenggangkan ototnya yang cukup kaku, juga pikirannya yang sedikit gila karena Heechul.

.

.

.

_At Yunho's Apartment._

Yunho menghela napasnya, entah sudah berapa kali hari ini ia menghela napas. Sejak pembicaraan terakhir dengan Jaejoong tadi, sistem jaringan otaknya berusaha keras memahami maksud dari ucapan pria itu. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti maksud Jaejoong apa, hingga ia kembali memutar dengan jelas setiap apa yang ia bicarakan dengan pria itu. Dan satu titik yang menurutnya kesalahan fatalnya dalam mengambil langkah diucapkan olehnya.

Ia cukup sadar akan perubahan ekspresi wajah Jaejoong saat ia mengatakan _Snow Queen antagonis,_ raut wajah pria itu langsung berubah, tak elak kalimat yang membuatnya syok itu diucapkan oleh pria itu. Ia menebak, jika di situlah letak ujung pangkal dari setiap masalahnya dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa ruang tamu apartemennya, dilemparkannya tas ransel ukuran sedangnya ke sofa seberangnya. Kembali, ia mulai berpikir tentang hal siang tadi. Ia sungguh sangat penasaran dengan _bagaimana drama The Snow Queen itu,_ meski sebenarnya yang ia penasarankan adalah _bagaimana karakter tokoh Snow Queen,_ sehingga ia salah menebak karakter dari dongeng anak-anak.

Pada dasarnya, ia sangat yakin jika _Snow Queen _ antagonis, tapi setelah Jaejoong mengatakan dirinya menjijikkan, Yunho menjadi teramat penasaran dengan karakter tokoh itu dalam drama _The Snow Queen,_ dan cukup sangat merutuki kebodohan dirinya didepan pria yang cukup membuatnya terpukau itu.

Sesungguhnya, ia cukup mudah untuk bisa mengetahui dan menjawab rasa penasarannya pada drama itu, jika ia mau. Hanya saja, gengsi dan harga diri yang selama ini ia pegang teguh tidak membiarkan dirinya hancur diinjak-injak oleh kedua teman dekatnya. Tentu, ia tidak ingin martabatnya hancur berkeping-keping pada dua pria terlicik yang pernah ia kenal itu. Maka dari itu, rasa gengsi dan harga dirinya masih kuat diatas rasa penasarannya yang membuat kepalanya terasa pusing.

Bertanya kepada kedua orang temannya tentang drama _The Snow Queen _sama saja dengan melemparkan dirinya pada jurang kenistaan.

Yunho juga sempat berpikir untuk bertanya pada gadis yang ia kenal. Menurutnya gadis itu tidak akan mungkin melewatkan drama apa pun, dan tentang seni hiburan apa pun, mengingat sang gadis memang juga mengambil jurusan dalam bidang itu. Ia sangat yakin jika gadis yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya selama satu bulan itu akan mengetahui secara mendetail tentang drama _The Snow Queen._

Dan apa lagi gadis itu juga mempunyai sebuah klub drama di fakultasnya, yang memang satu universitas dengan Yunho, namun berbeda jurusan yang artinya mereka memiliki gedung pembelajaran terpisah. Tapi sungguh Yunho tidak meragukan akan informasi yang akan ia dapat dari si gadis.

Namun, sekali lagi ia memikirkan cara itu, dan sepersekian detik berikutnya dengan cepat kepalanya menggeleng. Bertanya dengan si gadis itu sama saja membuka harapan bagi si gadis untuk kembali menjalin hubungan dengannya, sedangkan ia tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan gadis itu lagi dan gadis yang lainnya, kali ini.

Yunho sedikit tercengang saat ia menyadari apa yang dipikirkan oleh otaknya barusan. Terutama dibagian tentang _tak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan gadis itu _yang entah kenapa otaknya menambahkan sendiri dengan kata _dan gadis yang lainnya_. Ia cukup bingung menyadari akan apa yang dipikirkannya itu. Bukankah menjalin hubungan dengan gadis-gadis adalah kesenangannya, apa lagi jika _one night stand_ yang tanpa ikatan. Tapi, saat otaknya berpikir demikian, ia jadi tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi pada sistem jaringan otaknya.

"_Damn, Kim Jaejoong, you make me crazy_!" umpatan itu tiba-tiba saja meluncur dari mulutnya, sepertinya ia cukup tahu pangkal dari kenapa ia bisa berpikir seperti itu dan membuatnya mulai bingung.

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa, dan mengusap kasar wajahnya. Kali ini ia harus fokus berpikir pada rasa penasarannya yang belum terjawab.

"Gaaah, Jung, Jung, Jung, ayolah kau harus berpikir, setidaknya..." Yunho menghentikan kalimatnya yang bersikap mendorong untuk dirinya kembali berpikir fokus tentang drama itu, dan mengesampingkan pikiran yang lain yang tadi muncul.

Dan sebuah nama yang berhasil membuatnya terlonjak dari duduknya itu terlintas begitu saja dibenaknya.

"Sial, kenapa tidak dari tadi aku tidak memikirkan itu, _Oh God,_ aku seorang Jung, tapi aku melupakan fakta itu sial." gumam Yunho yang langsung berdiri dengan satu sentakan dari sofa yang tadi didudukinya. Ia menyeringai senang dan kemudian segera mengambil kunci mobilnya yang ada diatas mejanya dan dengan langkah cepat-cepat ia menuju keluar apartemen.

Sungguh ia merasa sangat bodoh, kenapa tidak dari awal ia berpikir kearah sana, malah ia berputar-putar yang membuat kepalanya menjadi pusing seperti sekarang ini. Jika sejak dari tadi ia bisa berpikir jernih, tentu dengan sangat mudah ia bisa mendapatkan informasi yang cukup menjanjikan tentang pria yang kini menjadi titik fokus perhatiannya.

Ia juga cukup mempunyai spekulasi tentang ekspresi yang akan ia dapat pada seseorang yang akan ditemuinya, mungkin kerutan kening atau juga syok yang cukup berat. Lagi pula ia berpikir untuk sekaligus pulang ke mansion yang sudah cukup lama tidak dikunjunginya itu, dua mingguan, jika Yunho tidak salah ingat.

.

.

.

Yunho tersenyum puas saat menatap kepingan DVD yang kini ada sudah didapatkannya. Ia tidak menyangka akan semudah itu mendapatkan box yang berisi kepingan DVD itu. Sejujurnya, ia sudah siap melihat aksi keheranan sang ayah saat ia mengajukan pemintaannya yang menurutnya sendiri sangat tidak biasa. Namun, segala spekulasi yang tadi sempat singgah dalam benaknya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

Dengan entengnya ayahnya memberikan box berisi DVD pertunjukkan drama musikal yang sangat ingin ia tonton itu. Apa lagi, sikap ayahnya terlihat begitu antusias saat menyerahkan kepingan-kepingan berharga bagi Yunho tanpa bertanya secara detail.

Kini Yunho mengambil kepingan DVD pertama drama yang dipertunjukkan di _Arts Center Seoul Opera Hall._ Yunho meletakkan kepingan kaset itu didalam DVD playernya yang sudah berdebu dibagian atasnya. Tentu sangat berdebu, bahkan TV besar LED yang terpasang didinding tepat disamping pintu masuk kamarnya pun sedikit berdebu. Sejak awal perabot apartemen yang bernama TV mau pun DVD player itu tidak pernah tersentuh olehnya.

"Okey, Kim Jaejoong, sekarang aku tidak akan salah lagi bagaimana karakter _Snow Queen_-mu itu. 12 pertunjukkan, maka sebanyak itu pula aku akan melihatnya." Gumam Yunho sembari tersenyum senang memandangi layar TV besar yang tengah memulai memutar drama _The Snow Queen_.

.

.

.

Kerutan kening Jaejoong berubah menjadi sebuah keterkejutan yang mendalam, mana kala ia melihat semakin dekat deretan antrian yang terjadi didepan ruangan klub teater yang didirikannya itu.

Mulutnya yang beberapa detik lalu membuka reflek segera ditutupi oleh jemari-jemari lentiknya. Langkah kakinya terhenti, ketika ia melihat salah satu pria yang membawa sebuah kertas setelah keluar dari deretan antrian depan ruangan klubnya. Jaejoong menatap heran pada pria itu, ia dapat melihat sekilas tulisan pada lembaran kertas yang dipegang pria itu.

"Formulir?" gumamnya, dan sedikit berpikir tentang maksud dari lembaran formulir tersebut. Ia sedikit berdecak pelan, sebelum kembali berjalan menuju ke ruangan yang ia klaim adalah miliknya di kampus ini.

"Apa yang terjadi disini Junsu?" pertanyaan langsung yang Jaejoong tujukan pada seorang pria yang tengah membagikan lembaran yang diyakini Jaejoong sebagai formulir itu, membuat sang pria sedikit terkejut.

Pria yang disebutnya Junsu itu tersenyum ramah pada sang ketua klubnya. Ia menatap Jaejoong dan sedikit geli karena ekspresi yang sungguh aneh dipasang Jaejoong sekarang.

"Membagikan formulir bagi mereka yang ingin bergabung dalam klub kita, _hyung_," sahut Junsu pada pertanyaan Jaejoong tadi.

Hal yang barusan dikatakan pria itu membuat Jaejoong menautkan keningnya. Kemudian dengan wajah yang teramat bingung sekaligus menahan emosi Jaejoong kembali bertanya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini? Dan apa..."

"Heechul _hyung _yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, dan jika kau ingin bertanya lebih lanjut kau bisa mencari Heechul _hyung _ di kafetaria, _hyung_. Dia bertugas membagikan selebaran disana." sela Junsu dengan cepat dan menjelaskan dimana sang penanggung jawab acara mereka sekarang berada.

Kedua bola mata Jaejoong mendelik tajam, ia mendesah cukup panjang sebelum memutar langkahnya ke kafetaria di kampus mereka. Untuk saat ini, ia cukup emosi dengan apa yang dilakukan Heechul tanpa persetujuannya, dan baginya, sangat percuma jika ia harus meluapkan emosinya itu pada Junsu yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

.

.

.

Gumaman tidak jelas lagi-lagi keluar dari mulut Yunho. Ia mencoba berpendapat pada ide gila teman kentalnya yang beberapa saat tadi mendapat selembar kertas yang memberitahukan jika saat ini klub teater sedang mengadakan seleksi untuk anggota baru klub mereka.

Menurut Yunho, ide yang tercetus dari mulut Changmin itu sungguh tidak waras. Bagaimana bisa temannya itu memberikan ide untuk mengikuti audisi tidak bermanfaat baginya itu. Dan sungguh terdengar lebih gila lagi saat ide itu didukung oleh Yoochun yang sama antusiasnya dengan Changmin.

"Gila, aku tidak akan ikut audisi gila itu," ujar Yunho, kali ini cukup sangat jelas didengar oleh Yoochun maupun Changmin.

Yoochun tergelak menanggapi ucapan Yunho tadi. Dengan segera ia menepuk punggung Yunho yang tepat duduk disampingnya pada kafetaria yang cukup sangat jarang mereka kunjungi ini.

"Aku tahu, kau tak akan tertarik Yun, maka dari itu sejak tadi Changmin tidak menyebut namamu untuk meminta pendapat tentang audisi itu," ujar Yoochun memberikan seringaian pada Yunho yang mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dia dari tadi tidak menyimaknya dengan benar _hyung_, bukankah sejak tadi Yunho _hyung _hanya merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja itu sembari memejamkan mata pandanya," ucap Changmin memberitahukan pria itu dengan gamblang pekerjaan Yunho sejak mereka tiba di kafetaria ini.

"Aku tidak tidur semalaman, dan aku baru ingat jika hari ini ada ujian," sahut Yunho, ia kembali merebahkan kepalanya di meja dan tak menghiraukan semua pandangan gadis yang tertuju ke arah mereka terutama dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalaman? Bercinta dengan siapa Yun? Apa dia begitu sangat memuaskan sehingga kau..."

"Aku menonton," sela Yunho dan sukses membuat kedua pasang mata temannya membesar sempurna.

Yunho tidak memperhatikan bagaimana persisnya raut wajah bodoh yang dipasang kedua pria ini. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk memejamkan matanya untuk menuruti hasrat matanya yang ingin sekali tidur.

"Yunho apa yang kau bilang tadi? Menonton, kau menonton apa?" tanya Yoochun manik matanya sama sekali menunjukkan jika ia tidak percaya dengan perkataan Yunho tadi, apa lagi ia ingin mempercayai jika pendengarannya itu salah seandainya Yunho mengucapkan dengan tidak jelas.

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian berdecak pelan sebelum matanya membuka dengan sempurna. Musang tajam yang nampak lelah itu seakan segar kembali saat pandangannya terarah dengan tepat pada sosok pria yang begitu sangat anggun dimatanya dan tengah berdiri di depan kafetaria, hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempatnya. Dan sungguh, ia baru saja memperhatikan pria itu hari ini. Dikelas sebelumnya ia tidak sempat untuk mencegatnya seperti kemarin.

Tapi, yang ini Yunho tidak akan melewatkannya begitu saja. Dengan seringaian yang lebar ia beranjak dari kursinya. Rasa kantuk yang tadi mendera hebatnya seakan menguap dengan mudah. Ia berjalan dengan _gentle _kearah sosok yang semalaman penuh ia tonton dilayar TVnya. Dengan segala pengetahuannya yang ia yakini lebih luas dari dua sahabatnya, Yunho menghampirinya.

"...tapi hyung..."

"_Snow Queen_, kau begitu sangat anggun dan baik hati, kau juga tidak pernah marah meski orang-orang berlaku salah dan tidak menuruti aturanmu, kau hanya membimbing mereka agar menjadi lebih baik, dengan sabar dan penuh dengan cintamu sebagai ratu mereka. Tapi Kim Jaejoong, pertanyaannya di sini adalah apa kau benar-benar seseorang yang memerankan tokoh mempesona itu?"

Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak saat sebuah suara yang cukup membuatnya meremang itu dibisikkan oleh seorang pria yang cukup ia kenali suaranya. Ia berbalik, dan dengan sedikit mengangkat dagunya, Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho yang menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

- to be continue

Maaf, ini tambah kacau, setengah dari ini hilang saat aku mengetiknya jadi harus ketik ulang lagi u,u

Terima kasih buat dukungannya dichap sebelumnya :)

maaf EYD dan typo masih berantakan disana sini u,u

Baiklah, aku coba balas review nya ya, hehehe.

edelwesi ceria : sudah jelas sok tau dia .

Misscelyunjae : pening diriku uuh -tabok-

dienhae : iya ketahuan banget itu.

iche. cassiopeiajaejoong : jae sikapnya memang begitu juga :)

YunHolic : kan wajar karna didongeng antagonis xD

BabyBuby : iya emang begitu kok jae.

ChwangKyuh EvilBerry : emang lambat alurnya, mesti ekstra sabar, dan buat ga dilanjut atau ga nya sebisanya dilanjutin kalau ga dilanjut silahkan ajukan banding sama Misscelyunjae, dia tutor saya -ditabok echa- dan tentu jika ada yang minat akan terus lanjut kok. ide udah ada cuma kadang ngatur plotnya yang cukup bingung. terima kasih.

yunjaeshipper : terima kasih ya :)

ShinJiWoo920202 : iya ini udah agak pajang 3000 word. memang karakternya jj begitu.

Hanasukie : aah ne, salam kenal juga ya :) . Iya appa tau nya cuma sama cewek" maklum badboy :D

Rinayunjaerina : iya sepertinya harus berjuang keras kok :)

Guest : sebenarnya ga kasian sih sama appa xD

ArletaYunjae : iya, jj emang begitu kok, hehehe Yunho ga liat karna tu mata jelalatan mulu -ditabok appa-

Misschokyulate : didongeng kan antagonis hehehe

Hyunki : jae emang dingin disini.

Guest : iya, banyaknya diksi ._.

Maxyunjae : ne salam kenal :) ini udah dipanjangin kok, semoga merasa lebih panjang dari kemarin :)

Ifa : ini lanjut, :D

Akiramia44 : aku ga mikir ini akan rumit kok, cuma mungkin agak terkesan begitu ya ? Tapi ini emang niatan buat ringan aja :) terima kasih :)

Vic89 : terima kasih, iya jae pmbawaan dingin disini ._.

Rly : bukan benci tapi mengarah ke malas meladenin orang" macam Yun xD

I'm sinwonest : innocent itu udah milik umma di rp min xD . Kalau innocent itu lebih gampang soalnya berasa umma main sendiri di ffnya, bikin yang beda dong xD . Aah min games melulu, cepet update min~

MaxMin : lanjut

Haebaragi : hi twin ._. Makasiiiih udah baca ya, aku minder loh twin ._. Eeh jj itu the real snow queen dong xD

terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan berkenan untuk mereviewsnya, semoga chap ini juga akan bersedia untuk memberikan review :)

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Title : The Snow Queen.

Author : Me.

Cast : YunJaeYooSuMin and other.

Genre : Romance, Drama (?).

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : Chapter 4.

_**Warning : Boy X Boy, Dont Like Dont Read, No Bash, No Flame!**_

_Chapter 4._

Jaejoong berdecak setelah mengakhiri adu pandang dengan Yunho. Ia memutar bola matanya malas, lalu bersedekap dengan angkuhnya. Dipicingkannya matanya, sebelum ia membuka mulutnya dan berkata.

"Ku pikir orang sepertimu tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana cerita drama musikal itu."

Yunho menautkan keningnya, senyuman yang sejak tadi dipasangnya lenyap sudah. Mata musangnya menatap lekat wajah Jaejoong, terlihat begitu sangat memukau namun ada kesan yang tak disukainya ditunjukkan oleh pria itu lewat mimik wajahnya.

"Aku menontonnya, jika hal itu bisa mengejutkanmu," ujar Yunho datar, sorot matanya masih tak berpindah dari Jaejoong. Namun, ada sedikit rasa senang saat pria itu menunjukkan ekspresinya yang cukup terkejut.

"Menontonnya? Hal konyol yang pernah ku dengar setelah sebelumnya kau bilang Snow Queen adalah antagonis layaknya seperti yang ada pada sebuah dongeng, Jung," sahut Jaejoong, ia tersenyum meremehkan sambil melirik ke arah Yunho.

"Tadinya, tapi aku memang berada dalam pertunjukkan drama musikalmu yang dipentaskan terakhir kali, dan aku mengakuinya jika aku tidak benar-benar menontonnya, tapi Kim Jaejoong, kau sudah membuatku terpesona, jadi setidaknya kau harus bertanggung jawab atas hal itu."

Yunho kembali tersenyum, senyum yang mampu membuat puluhan gadis berteriak histeris jika melihatnya, tapi tentu berbeda dengan Jaejoong. Pria itu bahkan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan ketertarikan pada Yunho, sebaliknya Jaejoong kembali menautkan keningnya sebelum terkekeh.

"Bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuatmu terpesona? Sungguh sangat konyol," ujar Jaejoong, lagi ia memutar malas bola matanya dan hendak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri di depan kafetaria ini.

Begitu banyak pasang mata yang tengah menyaksikan perbincangan _'menyenangkan' _antara dirinya dan Yunho. Bahkan Heechul yang ada tepat dibelakangnya pun hanya diam dan mengamati obrolan mereka.

"Aku menyaksikan 5 dari 12 pertunjukkan drama Snow Queen yang kau bintangi, Kim Jaejoong, atau boleh ku sebut t_he real of Snow Queen._" Tepat saat Jaejoong ingin berbalik membelakanginya, Yunho mengucapkan ini, ia berhasil menahan pergerakan pria itu dan kembali membuatnya menatap ke arahnya.

Beberapa detik manik bulat besarnya mengamati wajah Yunho, sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong menormalkan sikapnya dan berkata, "Lalu apa peduliku tentang itu, aku tidak peduli bahkan jika kau ribuan kali menontonnya."

Yunho sangat terkejut dan nyaris terlonjak dari tempatnya duduk saat ia mendengar itu tadi, tak pernah sebelumnya ia mendapati sikap yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong padanya, tak pernah seorang pun seperti itu padanya. Ia memang tidak kenal bagaimana dengan watak pria ini, tapi sungguh ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong terlihat begitu sangat angkuh.

Ia memperhatikan gerak gerik pria di depannya itu dengan seksama. Jaejoong membelakangi, sehingga wajah Heechul yang sangat datar dapat sangat jelas dilihatnya.

"_Hyung_, aku tunggu di ruang klub," ucap Jaejoong pada Heechul yang hanya mengangguk menjawabnya, kemudian Jaejoong beranjak pergi dari depan Yunho yang ada di belakangnya. Tanpa sedikit pun menoleh Jaejoong sedikit bergumam yang agak keras, "Menggelikan sekali."

Yunho menghela napas beratnya, wajahnya yang beberapa saat lalu bisa dikatakan berseri kini lenyap, gurat-gurat kelelahan yang tadi seakan hilang kini dengan sangat jelas menghiasi lukisan wajahnya. Rasa kecewa yang tak biasa pun seakan menjalari perasaannya. Yunho tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia merasa seperti sekarang ini.

"Dia memang begitu, tapi yang tadi itu ku rasa sangat keterlaluan," ujar Heechul yang sedikit mengagetkannya dengan komentar yang mungkin sedang memberikannya penjelasan atas sikap Jaejoong tadi.

Kening Yunho menaut dan ekspresi wajahnya cukup menyiratkan jika ia tidak puas dengan penjelasan singkat tadi.

Heechul menarik napasnya dan sedikit tersenyum sebelum memulai lagi.

"Jaejoong memang sangat dingin, tapi dia adalah pribadi yang hangat, setidaknya menurutku, hanya saja dia memang suka menunjukkan sikap arogannya yang membuatnya susah didekati," ucap Heechul, dan menyimpan sisa selebaran yang tadi dibagikannya.

Heechul sekilas melirik Yunho, sebuah senyuman samar tercetak dibibirnya

"Ini untukmu, siapa tahu akan bermanfaat," ucap Heechul sembari memberikan selembar kertas berwarna merah yang sangat Yunho tahu apa isi yang tercetak di atas kertas itu.

Yunho menatap lembaran kertas yang ada ditangannya, ia berdecak pelan setelah Heechul sudah berlalu dari hadapannya.

"_Hyung_, kau berubah pikiran dan ingin ikut audisi?" Sebuah pertanyaan konyol yang tiba-tiba menyapa indra pendengarannya dilontarkan mulut Changmin yang _polos_.

Entah sejak kapan kini kedua orang pria itu sudah tepat berada di sampingnya. Ia menatap jengah Changmin yang berada di sebelah kirinya.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tak akan mengikuti audisi gila itu," ujar Yunho dengan nada yang sangat tegas.

"Sekalipun kau bisa lebih dekat dengan Kim Jaejoong?"

Yunho menolehkan langsung kepalanya ke arah Yoochun yang tadi mempertanyakan hal itu. Seketika itu juga saat mendengar nama Kim Jaejoong, jantung Yunho bereaksi berlebih. Yoochun memperhatikan wajah Yunho, sebelum akhirnya pria itu tergelak dan membuat Yunho mendesah panjang.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya, Yun?" Tanya Yoochun setelah berhasil menormalkan sikapnya lagi.

Yunho tidak perlu merasa harus menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun itu. Tentu saja, ia tidak tahu harus memberikan jawaban apa pada pria yang sungguh sangat bisa mengerti dirinya tersebut. Hanya saja, bagi Yunho kata menyukai terdengar tidak cocok untuk ditujukan pada Jaejoong, mungkin ia lebih suka jika dikatakan mengagumi atau pun penasaran.

Tapi, untuk kali ini Yunho tidak ingin membahasnya lebih. Dan mungkin bisa saja kedua pria ini mendengar apa yang dibicarakannya dengan Jaejoong beberapa waktu lalu, tapi entahlah Yunho tidak peduli jika kedua makhluk terlicik yang dikenalnya ini mengolok-olok dirinya.

"Aku sudah tidak ada kelas lagi hari ini, aku ingin pulang, apa kau ingin menumpang denganku, Min?" Tanya Yunho pada Changmin yang terlihat bingung karena pembahasan terakhir yang kurang dimengertinya, namun dengan segera Changmin menggeleng.

"Tidak, hyung, aku dan Yoochun hyung ingin mengikuti audisi untuk klub teater, siapa tahu kami berbakat dibidang itu," jawab Changmin sembari tersenyum, Yunho memutar bola matanya, sangat tahu apa yang ada dalam otak Changmin atau pun Yoochun, sehingga kedua orang itu bersusah-susah mengikuti hal yang baginya tidak bermanfaat.

"Baiklah, semoga kalian beruntung dan berhasil jadi artis terkenal kelak," ujar Yunho malas, ia kembali ke bangku yang tadi didudukinya dan mengambil tas ranselnya, kedua sahabatnya itu pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau akan menyesal jika tidak mengikutinya, Yun," ucap Yoochun dengan seringaian tajam yang membuat Yunho merasa sedikit ngeri.

.

.

.

Heechul memasuki ruangan klub teater, pria itu sangat senang melihat jejeran antrian yang cukup banyak di depan ruang klub mereka. Antusiasme para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di jurusan mereka sungguh tak pernah ia kira sebelumnya. Heechul juga cukup yakin, diantara semua alasan calon yang mengikuti audisi yang dilakukannya adalah karena Jaejoong.

Tentu, sudah sangat jelas akan hal itu. Popularitas Jaejoong langsung melonjak sejak drama musikal yang dibintangi pria itu meraih sukses. Tapi, tak sedikit juga dari mereka yang memang sudah lama ingin mengikuti klub teater, hanya saja ditolak oleh Jaejoong setelah melihat akting mereka yang dianggap pria itu jelek.

"_Hyung_," panggilan bernada dingin dan tajam langsung menyapa Heechul. Heechul menyeringai, sedikit pun ia tidak takut akan intimidasi yang dilancarkan oleh Jaejoong padanya.

"Jadi Jae apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi?" Tanya langsung Heechul saat sudah tiba tepat di depan meja ketua klub.

Jaejoong sedikit berdecak pelan kemudian mata. besarnya langsung menatap Heechul dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan membuat audisi _hyung_? Bahkan kau tidak meminta..."

"Tentu saja untuk mencari anggota klub yang lainnya, kau bilang anggota kita hanya sepuluh orang kan, dan itu adalah bilangan anggota terkecil untuk mengikuti kompetisi. Dan Jaejoong, aku tidak perlu meminta izinmu untuk melakukan audisi, ini adalah pilihan para anggota, sembilan dari sepuluh anggota menyetujui untuk melakukan audisi penambahan anggota," sela Heechul, jujur saja ia merasa puas karena telah membuat wajah Jaejoong terlihat syok karena ucapannya.

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ia dengan sangat jelas mendengar dan memahami seutuhnya maksud Heechul. Sistem demokratis yang mereka ambil memang akan selalu mengalahkan posisi ketua yang dipegangnya, dengan hasil bersama yang sudah sangat dominan itu. Jaejoong pun terdiam, ia masih sangat tidak terima dengan yang dilakukan Heechul, harga dirinya seakan terluka karena keputusan itu.

"Aku tahu apa yang mungkin kau pikirkan, tapi sungguh Jae, selama ini pemikiranmu itu terlalu berdampak keterbelakangan untuk klub kita, jadi biarkan kali ini kami yang mengaturnya, percayalah padaku," ucap Heechul mencoba menenangkan perasaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya. Pikirannya cukup kacau jika memikirkan tentang audisi ini dan kompetisi yang akan mereka ikuti. Nama baiknya sebagai aktor pedatang baru yang meraih sukses adalah jaminan dari ini semua. Tapi, yang dikatakan Heechul tidak sedikitpun salah, selama ini ia terlalu banyak pemikiran dan pertimbangan untuk klub teater mereka.

"Baiklah, _hyung_, lakukan sesukamu," ujar Jaejoong dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi empuk yang didudukinya ini. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang amat sangat penting terlintas dibenaknya dan membuatnya kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"_Hyung_, kau melupakan satu hal, tidak, maksudku_ kita_," ucap cepat Jaejoong yang kontan membuat kening Heechul tertaut.

"Apa Jae?" Tanya langsung Heechul dan langsung menyambar kursi disampingnya untuk diduduki.

"_Hyung_, apa tema cerita yang akan kita pentaskan, kita bahkan belum membuat sebuah cerita atau yang lainnya," jawab Jaejoong, wajahnya terlihat panik saat mengatakan hal itu, namun berbeda dengan Heechul, pria itu tertawa cukup keras yang membuat Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"_Hyung_," panggil Jaejoong berusaha menegur pria itu dan menuntut maksud sikapnya.

"Jaejoongie, sayang. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, maka dari itu ku bilang biarkan kami mengaturnya, kau tenang saja Jae," ucap Heechul serius dan tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Benarkah, lalu apa ide cerita yang akan kita pakai?"

"Remake dari sebuah dongeng, sama halnya dengan _The Snow Queen_," senyuman mengembang dari bibir Heechul, ia sangat yakin Jaejoong akan terkejut saat mendengar idenya ini.

"Hmm, lalu dongeng yang mana?" tanya Jaejoong cukup penasaran.

_"The Cinderella Story,_" jawab Heechul, ia berusaha menahan tawanya ketika mengatakan hal itu.

Mulut Jaejoong sedikit menganga, namun dengan segera ia menutupnya dan menatap lekat Heechul. Entah kenapa sebuah perasaan ngeri langsung dirasakannya dan firasat buruk mulai membayanginya.

Jaejoong menatapa lamat-lamat Heechul, kemudian dengan sedikit ragu ia mengajukan pertanyaan penting dan berharap apa yang dipikirkannya adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Siapa yang akan menjadi Cinderella-nya? Yoona? Sunny?"

Heechul menggeleng cepat dan kembali membuat Jaejoong bingung, perasaannya semakin tidak enak karena itu.

"Aku akan menjadi sang ibu tiri Cinderella, Yoona sang kakak tiri, Sunny adik tiri, dan..." Heechul sengaja memberikan jeda pada lanjutan kalimat yang akan diucapkannya. Ia menatap lekat wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat bodoh karena penasaran.

"Kau yang akan menjadi Cinderella-nya, Joongie."

Rasa-rasanya sebuah beban yang sangat berat baru saja menindih tubuhnya. Segala yang dirasakannya, firasatnya dan pikirannya benar-benar terjadi. Beberapa menit Jaejoong diam dengan mata besar yang mendelik dan menatap lurus meja. Heechul hampir tidak bisa menahan tawanya karena raut wajah Jaejoong yang luar biasa menggelikan.

"Oh Jaejoongie, kau sudah sangat berhasil menjadi Snow Queen, dan untuk menjadi Cinderella tidak sesulit menjadi Snow Queen," ujar Heechul yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap ke arah pria yang memasang wajah polosnya itu, ia ingin sekali mencekik pria itu karena ide gila yang diberikannya.

"_Hyung_, kau gila? Tidakkah kau pikir..."

"Semua sudah disetujui Jae, kau tetap akan menjadi sang Cinderella, atau bisa saja kita mengganti cerita menjadi Snow White, dan pastinya kau akan dicium oleh sang pangeran nantinya," ucap Heechul dan membuat kedua bola mata Jaejoong mendelik tajam.

"Aku ingin..."

"Tidak ada yang namanya protes lagi Jaejoongie, cerita itu sedang dalam pengerjaan oleh Geun Suk dan Yihan, sedangkan Junhyung dan Myungsoo tengah melakukan arrangemen untuk lagu yang akan dibawakan," sela cepat Heechul sembari beranjak dari tempatnya, ia tersenyum tipis ketika menatap wajah Jaejoong yang sangat syok.

"Ku rasa _Jung Yunho _sangat cocok untuk menjadi pangerannya," tambah Heechul yang langsung membuat Jaejoong melotot sempurna ke arahnya, Heechul tidak peduli dengan ekspresi Jaejoong.

"Semoga saja pria itu mengikuti audisi."

Heechul melenggang pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong yang nyaris terkena serangan jantung. Perkataan pria itu tentang Yunho-lah yang membuatnya menjadi lebih sangat terkejut lagi. Ia sungguh sangat tidak akan menerima jika Yunho yang menurutnya berotak dangkal dan hanya tahu tentang dongeng itu menjadi pangerannya, apa lagi jika membayangkan jika dirinya benar-benar menjadi sang Cinderellanya.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat perutnya melilit dan kepalanya menjadi pusing. Jika ia bisa memutar balik waktu, maka Jaejoong ingin menarik segala ucapannya yang memberi persetujuan untuk mengikuti kompetisi yang dirasanya sangat memanfaatkan dirinya itu.

.

.

.

Maaf ini pendek karena cuma hampir 2000 word, aku akan rajin upd kok, insya Allah diusahakan 1 minggu sekali T.T

Baiklah, ini tambah aneh dan gaje, maaf bila tambah membosankan u,u

terima kasih karena sudah mau membacanya ne...

EYD masih ga beraturan, typo juga masih di mana" .

balas review :

Areah Bii : gomawo yaaa :)

Guest : saking penasarannya,jadi menonton, gomawo ya ~

bearnya jung : masih belum tau appa ikut apa ga. Jaema belum suka yunppa kok, kalau straigh enggak deh xD . Gomawo ya ~

Vic89 : marah sih cuma ya ga mau ambil pusing sama tingkah yun .

MaxMin : belum tau ikut apa ga nya nih :D

Misscelyunjae : jangan lebay, mulai deh, lanjutkan ini ya beb, aku aku aku huks huks T.T

YunHolic : enggak lah xD

yjwkzz : belum ada konflik kok, mungkin cuma di YunJae aja konfliknya :D

amora . amora94043 : ga tau nih apa dia ikut atau ga, aroma"nya ga bakal ikut sih :D

ShinJiWoo920202 : hehehe iya seribu ide xD . aah iya makasih koreksinya :)

misschokyulate2 : pinaya sidin kda hrapan temakan pandir sorang pank nah, sidin kan gentelman (?) xD

dienha : aah iya kan remake jadi ga kayak di dongeng gitu lagian kalau kayak di dongeng kan mainstream (?) eeh iya kenapa ga romeo and juliet ya xD

haebaragi : iya tau dong twin xD . iya twin tapi kayaknya bakal lebih lama sih, duuh ini tambah hancur twin T.T

iche . cassiopeiajaejoong : iya namanya juga udah terpesona xD

ArletaYunjae : iya dia cuek disini, dingin lebih tepatnya.

OhSooYeol : eeh xD . gomawo yaa ~

bujel : terima kasih :D belum ada momen yunjae yang berarti kok. mungkin akan ada setelah Yun pdkt (?) lebih

Dee - Chan - tik : terima kasih yaaa ~

Makasih yang sudah untuk menyempatkan baca dan review ne -deep bow-

.

.

.


End file.
